1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fin shaped structure and a method of forming the same, and more particularly to a fin shaped structure having a buffer layer with a band gap thereof being greater than that of a channel layer, and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing miniaturization of the field effect transistors (FETs) has led to high performance and high operation speed of semiconductor devices. Accordingly, multiple gate MOSFET structures, such as fin field effect transistors (FinFETs), have been introduced to 14 nm node for sustaining high carrier mobility and electric properties. However, under the demand for continuously shrinking the size of the device, the characteristics of currently used silicon material presents many challenges and limitations. Thus, it is crucial to introduce some high efficient materials, for further improving the device quality of those downscaling FinFETs.